Heaven
by method's girl 82
Summary: slash, deals with gay adoption.....a Smackdown superstar reflects on his life..


"I don't need no one to tell me about heaven  
I look at my daughter, and I believe.  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
I can see the sunset and I perceive"  
I sat in the lawn chair and watched her jump through the sprinkler in the back yard. She was so much like Brian that it wasn't funny. She was beginning to pick up a few of my good traits though. It was kind of funny that she had blonde hair like Brian did thought. I watched him sit down on the chair beside me and take my hand.   
  
" Our little girl is getting so big." He says. I nod and smile as she runs and jumps through the sprinkler again, laughing as she lets the water spray on her.  
  
" Yeah, and she's so much like you. We're going to have to bolt the doors when she enters kindergarten." He smiles at me and smacks me arm.   
  
" Oh, like you've never broken any hearts yourself." He says. He gets up and she runs over to him and gives him a big wet hug.   
  
" Daddy." she says, hugging him. He picks her up and runs, clothes and all into the sprinkler with her. She laughs and screams and as I watch them roll in the wet grass I realize how lucky I am to have the both of them.   
  
When I first met Brian, he was recovering from a messy breakup. I thought I was just going to be a rebound, but that was almost seven years ago. Our little girl Callie came to us through a colleague at work. Meagan, a girl who was on the writing staff had found out she was pregnant, and everything was going great, until they found a brain tumor when she collapsed one day at work. She chose not to undergo radiation treatment for the tumor and go ahead and have the baby. They told her that she wouldn't have much longer after the baby was born, and closer to the end it was obvious. The tumor had taken over most of her brain stem, and the baby had to be delivered cesarean section. During the pregnancy, Brian and I had been discussing the chances of adoption, but figured it would take a long time to get approval for something like that for us. She had overheard us and insisted that we adopt her baby girl, seeing as how the father wanted nothing to do with the baby, and Meagan had no immediate family to help her. She said that she would rather her baby go to us than someone she had never met before. She had seen how much we love and care for each other, and before we knew it, we were decorating a nursery and taking Meagan to her doctor's appointments when she was too sick to drive, which was most of the time. We were there with her in the delivery room when she got to see Callie before she took her last breath. I still remember the look on her face when she saw her daughter. Meagan's last wish was that we name the baby Callie, after the state she was from. We gladly granted her wish and promised that we would always take care of Callie. Meagan nodded and closed her eyes and died in the delivery room.  
  
" DADDY BRIAN!!!!" I heard Callie scream as Brian held her over the sprinkler, laughing. She was holding her arms out to yelling and me. " Daddy Rey, help me." I got up and walked over to her and Brian.   
  
" Rey, don't even think about it." Brian said, holding Callie tighter to him as she laughed. She squirmed out of his arms and into mine. She put her head on my shoulder and yawned.   
  
" I think it's time for your nap after you go get dried off." I said. Normally she would argue, but she just put her head back down on my shoulder. Brian walked over and turned off the sprinkler and followed us inside.   
  
We dried Callie off and put her in a cute little jogging suit that Brian's mom had sent us for Callie's fourth birthday a few weeks ago. She was out like a light as soon as we put her down. Brian and I walked in and sat down on the couch and began to watch TV, and the next time I looked down he was asleep with his head on my leg. I smiled and leaned back. We may not be the most conventional family, but I wouldn't change anything.   
Author's note: The song I used is by Live; it's their brand new song. It's fuckin' awesome. Even if you're not a fan of the band, you should just listen to it once. It's great. This fic came to me driving to work the other day, listening to this song in the car. Just completely random. But anyway...I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's mainly fluff, but I wrote a pretty depressing fic earlier that I decided not to post, so I had to do something that would boost my spirits. :) ttfn Heather. 


End file.
